


Just Like Soft-Serve

by dragisthegame



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, High School, soft jemily vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragisthegame/pseuds/dragisthegame
Summary: "Are you going to kiss me under these fucking stars or not?"
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Just Like Soft-Serve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've written in a while so i dont know how well written it is. But if you were looking for soft jemily, you have come to the right place.

  
It was a clear night, the girls had nothing better to do, so they hopped in the car and started driving. Emily in the driver's seat, JJ in control of the radio, who knew this would be the start of an adventure that could last a lifetime.   
  
"Em, I'm hungry. Can we stop and get ice cream or something?" JJ said in a very long tone, looking over to her best friend in the driver's seat.  
  
"Did you not eat dinner? Jayje, what did I tell you about this; you have to do better!" Emily paused in between her sentences letting it sink in for a second, "I'm sorry, yes we can stop for ice cream; which place do you want to go to?"   
  
"Somewhere with fries, please." She drew out the last word.  
  
"Anything to make you happy, now c'mon you've got the aux, tonight, put on something good."

  
  
Emily takes them to a diner just outside of town. She pulls into the drive-through with their typical order already in the front of her mind.  
  
"Hi, how can I help you tonight?" The speaker sounds off to them.  
  
"Can I get a large strawberry shake and a large coffee ice cream, please?" Emily orders with confidence, knowing that their order hasn't changed in months.  
  
"Will that complete your order?"  
  
"Can I get two orders of fries also, please?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have that for you at the window."  
  
Emily pulls around and pays for their treats, grabbing them from the person at the window and driving off.

  
  
"Em, how about we go sit in that field where the old farm was? It's a nice night; we could watch the stars!" JJ asks gently.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds perfect!"

  
  
After driving for about 5 minutes, Emily turns right down a dirt path off the main road, leading them into a big open field.  
  
She parks her car facing the moon, getting out, and walking around to open up the trunk. She pulls out a blanket to throw on the ground. Emily turns to the blonde standing next to her. She points at the space on the blanket, silently telling JJ to sit down. JJ sits down and pulls an order of fries and ice cream out of the bag and hands it to Emily before unwrapping her straw and pushing it into her milkshake. 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just taking in the brightness of the full moon covering them. JJ looked over at Emily and stared at her beauty. She had never seen someone so pretty in her life, and every day she felt so lucky to call Emily her best friend. 

After JJ had noticed Emily starting to smile, she stuck her finger into the whipped cream on her milkshake, climbing on top of Emily's lap, placing her whipped cream topped finger on Emily's nose and cheek. JJ giggled at the funny line of white cream across Em's face, knowing that it was her doing.

Emily decided to take a dab of her ice cream and slather it across JJ's face in revenge, leaving a sticky, coffee smelling, dripping, wet line of ice cream across JJ's cheek. 

The girls stood up together, JJ rushing into the car to turn the radio on. After Emily quickly realized what JJ was doing, she grabbed their cups and fries off the ground and placed them on the hood of her car before taking off her jacket and yelling,

"Jayje! hurry up!!"

JJ rushed to choose a playlist, not even knowing what she clicked on the phone, and hurried back out to Emily. Emily and JJ started dancing around with their sticky, painted faces. Emily and JJ started dancing around with their sticky, painted faces. Having the time of their lives, they danced and ran around, chasing after one another in the open field under the stars. Finally, after Emily collapsed to the ground, JJ laid down next to her, gazing at the sky. 

Emily slowly started to catch her breath after laying there for a few minutes. Still struggling a bit, she finally let out a few choked sentences;

"Jayje, how are you able to run around like that and not be out of breath like I am? Oh my god, why did I ever think trying to chase you was a good idea?"

"I don't know. It's not like I'm the captain of the soccer team or anything." JJ said, rolling her eyes; while the brunette next to her started laughing at the blonde's sarcastic comments. 

JJ scooted over a little bit, putting her head on Emily's bare arm.

"Hey, Em?" JJ hesitated. 

"Yeah, JJ? Something wrong? Who do I need to hurt?" Emily responded, worried about her friend.

JJ sat up and pulled Emily up with her. "You remember how a few weeks ago I told you I liked someone, but I wouldn't tell you who?"

"Yeah, of course, I do. You want to tell me who he is?" Emily got silent near the end. 'He... He...' She repeated this in her head for a second. She knew that whoever this "he" was; would ruin any chance that Emily had with JJ. Emily had known for a while that she didn't necessarily favor boys. But she had noticed there was one girl she always had her eyes on. Her childhood best friend, the girl she had told everything to..., well except this _one_ little secret. 

"Well, he is a she." JJ stammered. 

"Oh?" Emily gained an ounce of hope back but also lost a small bit of pride; because even though her best friend had just come out to her, she knew that the 'she' JJ was referring to could never be her.

"Yeah. Em, I'm sorry if that bothers you. I've known for years, I just could never work up the courage to tell you." JJ's pace sped up, her voice shaking more with every word. 

"Jayje, I promise, I could never love you less just because of who you date. If we're being honest here, I've never told you either, but I like girls JJ. I... I- Nevermind." 

"Emily, I love you so much-" 

JJ got cut off by Emily "JJ. I love you too. You know that."

"No, Em. I love _You._ " JJ's tone shifted, trying to emphasize 'you'.

"JJ, what do you mean? Why are pushing the 'you' so much....? Wait...." Emily's train of thought stopped mid sentence. It all started to make sense in her mind. What if she was the she JJ had been referring to this whole time. "JJ... Is it me?"

"Em... It's always been you. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Jayje. Don't apologize. But are you going to kiss me under these fucking stars or what?" Emily laughed lightly.

"You're such a dork." 

JJ laughed and pulled the brown-haired girl in for a soft, delicate kiss, wanting to savor the first time she kissed her best friend. The first time she kissed her _girlfriend?_

  
"Hey, Emily. Guess what? I just kissed my girlfriend!" JJ grinned at Emily. 

"And I'm the dork." Emily rolled her eyes, starting to chuckle. 

"Yeah, but you know what? You're my dork now." She smiled and placed another gentle kiss on Emily's lips before snuggling into her side so they could lay there until sunrise. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you have any comments. :)


End file.
